Can I Avenge?
by BrokenTicket
Summary: Sasuke is training to avenge his clan, but what happens when Itachi comes and kicks his ass? Sasuke leaves Konoha to become stronger and avenge his clan, but when that time comes can he really do it? An ItaSasu story. Dedicated to DeadlyEyesDarkenedHope.
1. Chapter 1

Can I Avenge?

Yaoi; ItaSasu

Hello! This is Tess and I am here to inform you that this is not a one shot, I will be continuing onto this to have it a long-term story and it is Yaoi! There may be some hardyoai later on after this chapter, and believe me the chapters will be longer then this one! Also yes, the scene will not be the same of them fighting, since I know Itachi beats him up ALOT more then what I wrote. Well enjoy and please review! =3

* * *

"Itachi!" The sound of an angry teen came and those dark eyes of Sasuke's were glaring at the form down the hall. It was him… It was Itachi… "I've been waiting for this moment… This time it will be different… This time I'll kill you!" He yelled and his hand clamped over his other wrist as his hand sparked and soon was glowing with the Chidori. "Itachi, today is the day I kill you!" He screamed as his eyes formed the sharingan and his fingers twitched a bit to the sensation of the Chidori, he could never get use to it.

"S…Sasuke…." Came Naruto's voice, who was in the door way shocked to all of this, and Sasuke knew Naruto would never understand any of this as he moved up his arm and slammed the chidori into the wall. Lunging when his brother didn't even give a blink of acknowledgment to his existence, it pissed him off even more. Each step closer seemed to get heavier before he finally pulled the Chidori from the wall and held his elbow to aim correctly.

Of course the moment he believed he'd connect flawlessly, his hand was snatched and he glared up to those cursed eyes, his fingers twitching a bit to the explosion his Chidori had done to the wall next to them. The energy and suspense of this moment making him pant a bit as his eyes continued to glare up at him only to pause and look down when Itachi slowly started to move his wrist and with all his effort he tried to be strong and hold it in place, but alas, he was not as he winced when Itachi finally snapped it and threw back his head in pain, yelling out only to have it cut off when he felt something hard hit his stomach. Falling forward, blood left his mouth to splatter against the ground before his eyes slowly moved to look up only to be kneed in the chin, not even acknowledging Naruto's yelling.

"Ah!" He made out when he was punched for the second time this time in the jaw and it sent him down the hall, slamming into the wall and sliding down it to hit the ground and stare at the ground with trembling fingers to the pain coursing through him.

'_Why… Why was this…_'

His eyes drifted up to the feet approaching him and his jaw clenched, his eye brows thrown together quickly only to wince more when he stood up to try and stand his ground but it was failing quickly right after he was kneed again and then his neck grabbed, being slammed against the wall as his eyes managed to squint open enough to see how close his brother was, his teeth clenching more, trying to ignore the taste of blood in his mouth.

'_Why hasn't this gap between us gotten any smaller_?'

"You are weak…" Came that calm, yet void tone as Sasuke stared up at those malicious eyes, his own slightly wide to the words, only because he was…right…

"Do you want to know why you are weak? It is because you lack something… You lack hatred." He said now close to Sasuke's ear, his eyes wide, staring at the others hair since that was the only view he could get before he gave a struggled cough to still being choked, his eyes half closed now from the pressure of getting his ass beat into the ground. Of course after that his eyes met the others when he pulled back only to widen in shock to those familiar eyes that had attacked him when he was younger, his lips parting, about to protest but nothing came out as he was taken into the world of the Mangekyou.

"_Sasuke! Sasuke what's wrong?! Sasuke please talk to me_!"

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened and then he winced and fell into the soft bed with half closed eyes. "Oh thank god… Hey Naruto! Sasuke's awake!" He could hear, which made him just want to push the voice away since he had a throbbing headache and then his blurred vision pointed in the direction of something pink and that's when he knew he was laying on a bed near Sakura, he was going to ask where he was but she already started to answer that question, "Your in the hospital… you've been out for three days!"

Hearing all of this his eyes wandered around the blurry room only to wince when sitting up with a pant to the pain. "Where is he!?" Were the words that first left his mouth as he looked around with his sharingan activated in the means of defense.

"Sasuke, lay back down, you need more rest."

Sasuke recognized that voice, his eyes finally adjusting to see Kakashi standing there with folded arms, for once not focusing on his stupid book. "Kakashi?" He made out and then looked to see Sakura's worried face then behind her Naruto was standing there, his eyes turning from them, easily able to block out their worried expressions as he thought about that bastard.

"If Jiraiya hadn't come in time you probably would both be dead." Kakashi informed him, Sasuke just closing his eyes as he let his sharingan fade with a clenched jaw. "Sakura… can I speak with you for a moment?" And that was the last he heard of Kakashi before he left with the pink haired girl and his eyes opened halfway, staring at the bed.

"Sasuke…"

That voice caught him off guard and he looked over to Naruto, having forgotten he was even in the room as he stared in silence.

"Uchiha Itachi… is that your brother?"

"He's not my brother!" Were the first words to snap from his lips to the others ridiculous question, ignoring Naruto's wince to the sudden yell. Slowly moving to lay back down on the bed, staring up at the roof, going to ignore the blonde from now on before his eyes closed, his eye brows still pulled together to show he wasn't sleeping, just in deep thought.

'_Itachi… Itachi… I'll … become stronger and defeat you… I'll avenge my clan…_'

"Sasuke, what happened to your arms?"

That snapped him out of his vengeful thinking and looked to Naruto.

"What?"

"Your arms, what happened? Did you have some kind of training accident or something?" Naruto pointed to the deep scars on his arms and Sasuke's eye brow twitched a bit to the others clueless mind.

"Yeah, an accident." He said, giving the other the privilege of getting a response from him as he rolled onto his side with a frown, moving to grab the bandages from the nightstand and start to wrap his arms calmly before looking down to the ground from the height of the bed.

"_An accident…" _


	2. Chapter 2

The Sharingan was so shallow and void of emotion… it seemed everytime it called you out it was nothing more then a shield to hide something more valuable within it. Itachi stared out the window of a hotel room, it had been four days since their retreat and he had been sleeping for two of those days. Kisame himself was busy with mindless slaughter in the forest outside the small town. Itachi curled his fingers a bit, staring in silence, of course it was absolutely impossible for people to tell what he could be thinking when really inside he was thinking about his little brother.

"So… you full of energy now, 'Tachi?" Came that fishes tone and Itachi's eyes slowly drifted from the window to stare over at his blue partner.

"Hai."

"Ah good, I was bored!" Kisame exclaimed with a dramatic wave of his wrapped sword before he set it against the wall and moved over to him, peeking out the window to see what the boy was looking at before glancing back to Itachi. "So… 'Tachi… What are you thinking about?"

"…"

"Well I was just thinking about that kid… your little brother." Kisame informed, moving to lean on the seal of the window, staring at Itachi for a reaction, of course when receiving none he continued, "He really looked messed up, you are very cruel." He chuckled, "Did you keep him alive for some specific reason?" He asked in hopes for an answer and of course nothing came from the silent Uchiha so he sighed and pushed from the seal, moving back to his blade and snatching the handle only to pause to the voice.

"Yes,…"

"Really? Why is that?" Kisame pushed now, staring intently.

"If you had a brother, you would realize…"

"Ah, so you do have some feelings deep in that stoned hole of a heart, eh?"

Itachi turned his head to stare over at him, watching Kisame shut up before looking away to the window silently. Of course Kisame didn't stop there, he decided to go a step further.

"So he's your link to humanity, then?"

And with that last sentence the room fell into silence, a sort of dark aura taking over the room to make Kisame raise his left hand in defense. "Okay, okay, no need to answer…" He said with a small scoff to the others disobedience toward the conversation as he grabbed his sword, putting it on his back.

"We leave after dinner." Itachi finally spoke, turning his attention back toward the window to stare out into the distance, his mind going back on his little brother for the time being, thinking about what he had done and actually thinking on if he'd recover or not.

"_I've been waiting for this moment… This time it will be different… This time I'll kill you!" _

"Will you, Otouto?" He whispered with his eyes to the window before they slowly closed in thought, "Lets hope you will." He breathed under his breath.

* * *

"_Aniki! Aniki! Did you bring back anything for me?!" Came the soft voice of a small boy; Sasuke Uchiha, standing at the door way in anticipation to his brother's arrival._

_Itachi stared at the small infant before moving his hand up slowly and giving a downward wave for him to come closer. And as obedient as Sasuke was, he did, seeing the hand but not able to stop in time as two fingers planted on his forehead and he gave a small 'ouch!' wincing and then staring up with a small pouting expression to his brother's action._

"_Sorry Sasuke… Not this time." Sasuke heard him say, staring up at the others expression, it was void, but a hint of a smile was almost lining his face. "Aniki?" _

"_Yes, Sasuke?"_

"_Do you not like me?" Sasuke finally asked staring up at him with a sad expression to the subject, only to pause when he saw Itachi look shocked to that and then he actually… smiled… Sasuke tilted his head before closing his eyes halfway when he felt the others hand on his head, rubbing it before he was pulled into a hug and blushed a bit. _

"_Of course not, Sasuke… You are my brother, I love you." _

_And with that Sasuke popped back to life, hugging him back with closed eyes. "Aniki." He smiled with closed eyes, feeling the arms tighten just a bit._

"_I'm sorry, Sasuke…"_

"Does who hate you?"

Sasuke's eyes snapped open and he turned onto his back to see Naruto hovering over him. This action causing him to shove the other boy away, having Naruto face plant on the ground.

"Ah!"

"What the hell were you doing?!"

"You were talking in your sleep! I was just curious, ah!"

Sasuke glared at the blonde dope who was now on his butt, staring back at him. He frowned a bit in irritation and looked away, staring out the window with pulled together eye brows, his fingers clenched in the sheets over his waist before laxing back as his eye brows relaxed to his thoughts. Itachi had told him that only once… that he loved him… and yet here he was. His fingers curled back and his head lowered.

"Sasuke, you okay?"

"Shut up, Dobe." He made out and then moved to lay back down, staring at the window. His body on it's side to face away from Naruto in his depressed state, of course now having to deal with the teen throwing a fit behind him for Sasuke being so rude.

After about ten minutes, Sasuke heard the door closed and Naruto had left for the day. His eyes slowly opening to look over at the door before he slowly moved to sit up and then look at the wrappings he had placed over his childish actions. His bangs fell over his eyes when he lowered his head and his fingers curled slowly to the thought of Itachi and he clenched his teeth. He needed to get stronger… He had to.

Orochimaru was his only option now… These people would get him no where. He slowly moved off the bed and pulled on his shoes slowly with his eyes half closed to all the thoughts before he looked to the door and then moved to open it halfway, pausing to hear Sakura talking to Naruto.

"Uchiha Itachi is his brother?!"

"Shhh! Keep it down! Yes… Itachi killed Sasuke-kun's hole clan and left him to be the sole survivor." Sasuke stared at the ground with wide eyes, how could they be talking about that so easily! He gripped the door before slowly closing it back and locking it, moving away from the door and stopping at the night stand, staring at the Konoha head protector laying there. His eyes slightly hollow as he stared at for a short amount of time before he looked away, walking over to the window and opening it. Jumping from the window to a tree, sliding down it to walk to his apartment.

"_Do you want to know why you are weak? It's because you lack something… you lack hatred_."

He stiffened to the memory and actually had to glance back a few times, having a sense of being watching after thinking about Itachi. He felt haunted and the only way to stop that feeling was to kill Itachi. Sasuke clenched his teeth in silence, walking up the stairs of his apartment in the middle of Konoha, he had never returned to that place; the Uchiha complex, not since he had ventured in after waking up that time when he was eight. He walked to his closet, grabbing a backpack and packing his things. Moving over to his dresser to grab some other needed clothing, his eyes caught the picture and he stopped halfway there. The picture was taken the day they became team seven. He picked up the picture, staring at it for a long time.

"_Naruto! Stop it! Sasuke-kun is much better then you!_"

"_Ahhhh, Sakura-chaaaan, why do you have to hit me so hard?_"

"Idiots…" He whispered to himself, more of convincing himself of this as he slowly set the picture down and then moved his hand to trail up it and grip the top, slowly pushing forward to make it lay face first on the nightstand as he moved away from it with bored eyes, pulling his backpack up over his shoulder as he walked out of the apartment without a single glance back.

The night sky was clear to have the moon shine brightly as his sandals tapped lightly on the ground, going to just walk right out of the village without a word, his hands at his sides calmly as his bangs hid his eyes. Though he was forced to stop when he heard a voice and turned just a bit. "Naruto, go home."

"What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"I'm leaving, obviously." Sasuke said calmly before slowly turning, looking over at him only to pause to see the head band in Naruto's hand.

"Sakura-chan told me about your brother and your clan! I'm … I'm sorry that happened! And I know I probably don't understand everything yet but I will help you get stronger!"

Sasuke paused to those words, staring at him in silence before his eye brows slowly pulled together. "You?" He said and then gave a dry chuckle, "You? Uzumaki Naruto, the boy no one acknowledges or respects… You only defeated Neji and Gaara on a whim… it was luck Naruto." He said with a seriousness. "Try and stop me and I'll show you just how far that luck of yours can go." He said with a frown, his eyes glaring over at the blonde, who seemed to look sad in a way.

Of course Naruto snapped out of it and glared. "Where are you going to go?! There's no where to go, Sasuke!"

"I'm going to Orochimaru… He has offered me power and I will gladly accept it." Sasuke said with his face now voiding of emotion that always got to Naruto.

"Orochimaru's not the right way! He just wants your body, Sasuke! He wont-"

"Even if that's the case… I'll sacrifice my body to avenge my clan." He spoke calmly, staring at the other with dull eyes, seeing Naruto gasp in shock. He looked over him to notice his tensing body and knew Naruto was going to lunge recklessly.

"If that's what you really think… then fine! I'll stop you!" He said with a glare, quickly moving his hands up in the ninjutu hand seal of his shadow clone technique.

Sasuke's lips parted in a sigh to the words, knowing this would happen. But alas he didn't move, standing there in silence as he watched him until he opened his mouth. "Come then."


	3. Chapter 3

_I won't let you leave!!_

The words that Naruto spoke might have gotten to Sasuke three weeks ago. But, unfortunately the young Uchiha vowed no bonds from this place.

"Come on Naruto…" Sasuke hissed a bit more ticked about this 'blockage'. "Come at me!"

With that, Naruto gave a gulp and then frowned, his seriousness unlikely as he lunged forward. He of course underestimated Sasuke by throwing simple punches and kicks, which secretly was a good thing since Sasuke didn't want any konoha ninja's coming from the ruckus.

Naruto threw a punch, then another, then another, which Sasuke swiftly dodged, falling back on one palm to have his shoe collide with Naruto's under chin, sending him off a distance and face first into the ground.

"Give up, your pathetic." Sasuke spoke calmly as he straightened, his backpack on his back as he gripped it with one hand and moved forward.

"No! I wont let you!"

"Stop playing hero, you can't save everyone!" Sasuke yelled with a glare.

"I can try! That's all that matters!" Naruto yelled back, pushing from the ground to get back to his feet and move into a battle stance.

This of course make Sasuke frown and then move to drop his backpack to the side. "Fine… you want this that badly? I'll kick your ass into the ground, so hard you wont be able to walk after a week! Annoying dobe!"

Naruto motioned his hands together in his one hand sign, spouting the words of the jutsu so that fifteen clones of himself popped up, surrounding Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes having lit up his two staged Sharingan, glaring as he looked around at his surrounding, calculating which would attack first by the mil-second.

"Ah!" Came the annoying battle cry of the Naruto's before that all lunged at him, making the Uchiha move straight for the first one, removing a kunai to spin-kin the first and gut the other, throwing the kunai before him for the third as all thee exploding into white smoke. Sasuke moving out to grab the fourths hair and bring him down to slam into his knee. The fifth, he punched across the jaw only to pause and then smirk, punching him again.

"Thought you'd hide behind your attacks, coward." Sasuke made out as he turned, throwing Naruto into a mob of three before moving to pull out kunai's throwing them at Naruto swiftly. Two hitting clones, but one hitting right next to a fatal area on Naruto, making him cringe in pain.

'_He's serious about this?'_ Naruto thought before ripping it out with a painful yelp while Sasuke was busy with the other clones. How… why… Sasuke would really kill his own village members for this?!

As the last clone exploding, Sasuke turned, his hand lighting up slowly before he gripped his elbow for support. "Chidori!" He exclaimed as he glanced up and soon lunged for Naruto, the blonde stumbling back before it caught the side of his arm and then slammed into the tree Naruto was once in front of. He struck him but not where he wanted, the blonde was lucky, but that's all he had was luck. Sasuke watched as his chakra evaporated, panting a bit from using his special attack. He only had one more shot, it would have to count this time around.

"Sasuke I know your not serious about this! Come on, cut it out already!" Came Naruto's voice from one of the several trees in the area, Sasuke already starting to locate him, ignoring his words completely.

"Didn't you say you were going to break every bone in my body to keep me here? Well here I am! Come and get me scaredy -cat!" Sasuke snipped in response, of course with that statement and accusation, the blonde was out of the shadows and flying down from above to tackle him, not to mention a loud response to get Sasuke the information of his whereabouts he needed.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT A SCAREDY-CAT!"

Sasuke spun to see him and leaped back, the ground shattering to pick dust up and surround the area of where Naruto had landed. Sasuke moved to pull out some wire and stick the end in his mouth pulling it apart slowly as he watched the cloud and right when Naruto leaped out he threw it, moving around to catch the ends and pull, pinning Naruto to a tree, pretty much in Kakashi's position now. "Your helpless Naruto." He said coldly, tightening the wires.

"The time has come.."

"Sasuke! I can sti-"

He was cut off by the flash of flames and seemed to have blacked out during. Sasuke slowly releasing the wires and letting the flames lick over Naruto before turning with closed eyes, only to pause to hearing steps along the roof near him and ran, grabbing his backpack and moving through a shop to avoid the ANBU's patrol. By the time they would have gotten to Naruto, Sasuke was already gone, headed in the snakes direction.

"Tomorrow I will have the shipments ready and-" The silver haired medical ninja was cut short by a patrol shinobi running in.

"Orochimaru-sama, we have an intruder from Konoha!"

That sparked the snake's attention and he stood. "I'm sure it's not an 'intruder' where is he now?" He came with that hiss of a tone, moving over to the patroller.

"The…. We stuck him in the cell down stairs, sir." He said a bit scared he might have caged someone important, making Kabuto chuckle to the fact Orochimaru's precious Sasuke was in a cage.

"Alright, go back to your post." Orochimaru hissed calmly and left without a word to Kabuto which made him a bit upset, the snake always ignored him for Sasuke, this would be a fruitful experience…

Orochimaru moved down the halls, his fingers lightly scaling the wall in anticipation. He had come earlier then expected! He didn't even have to send his shinobi's to 'escort' him. Something probably happened at his village? Maybe… oh well it wasn't his problem! Sasuke was here now! That's all he had to worry about.

"Sasuke-kun, I did not expecting you this early." His voice filled the room, making Sasuke look up, his black eyes staring at him a bit more void of emotion now, having been thinking about what happened and what he did to Naruto, the boy was dead now… He killed him, there was no going back.

"Lets get you out of this cage."

With that he stood and moved to the door, watching as Orochimaru opened the cell and allowed him freedom, moving passed him into the hall. "Where's my new room?" He asked seriously, looking down the hall.

Orochimaru blinked before smirking to his attitude. "Ah, Kabuto will show you." He said, pointing to the medical ninja, that just nodded with a 'Yes, Orochimaru-sama'

"Follow me." Kabuto said seriously with a small frown of annoyance for the Uchiha. Sasuke moved to follow after him once he started, his eyes closed and his head held high like a true Uchiha. "Just because you are in the favor of Orochimaru doesn't make you eligible to treat elders with lack of respect, I suggest you play nice or you'll get hurt.." He said, giving a quick glance back only to pause in thought to the sharing an glare he received after, making him turn away. The boy had all three now, but how? Could it have been Naruto? Could Sasuke have really done what his brother told him too?

"Is this my room?" Sasuke made out to break Kabuto's trance in thought.

"Huh? Oh yes." Was all he said, watching the boy walk in, looking around the room before moving to pull his back pack off and set it on the bed, starting to unpack.

"You're no longer needed, close the door." Sasuke said calmly but with that warning in the tone, making the silver haired teen to give a wrinkle of his nose before shutting it. He really did… he had to of with such a cold attitude, it was worse then he remembered. He smirked a bit and turned his head, this made it easier to manipulate him, his own way.

Sasuke was asleep in his bed, his bangs over his eyes as he was on his side facing away from the door. The soft footsteps clicking from down the hall before they stopped at his door and then it slid open, the shine of Kabuto's glasses showed before pulling it open more. "Sasuke." He made out just enough to make the boy's eyes shoot open and then sit up, looking over after him in waiting for an explanation.

"Orochimaru-sama wants to see you." Kabuto said, the shine of his glasses hiding his eyes.

"It's late, tell him tomorrow." Sasuke said, going back to get situated on his bed.

"No, he wants you now." Kabuto shot back, making Sasuke frown in displeasure before slowly getting up, moving to grab his shirt and pull it on over his sleeping pants, walking out with the ninja, who was pretty much silent the entire time.

Once getting to the door, Kabuto opened it and allowed Sasuke in, who did so with a bit of hesitation. His eyes lining the room to see Orochimaru coming out of the bathroom in a sleeping robe.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun, how nice of you to come see me so late." He said with that wicked smirk.

"Kabuto said you wanted to see me, what is it?" He said, getting down to the point so he could run off back to bed.

"Weeeell I have something to tell you, about your training."

"Yes?" Sasuke asked with a frown, stepping closer. Now that it involved his training he was all for listening in.

"Come here and I'll tell you." Orochimaru patted the bed, making Sasuke twitch a bit before curling his fingers, walking closer before stopping in front of him a good distance away. "Come on."

"No, tell me here." Sasuke shot back, his arm's folding. "What about my training." He glared.

Orochimaru gave a smirk before moving his hand up and sliding it through his own hair. "Well you have to give me something in return." He said calmly, but still holding that natural hiss in his tone while doing so.

"'Something in return'? Such as?"

Orochimaru watched him for a long moment before moving his fingers along his own bottom lip in curiosity. "You are still a virgin correct?"

These words of course threw him off the line of 'training' and more of 'raping' as he quickly stepped back only to stumble a bit and look down to the snakes crawling up his legs, his eyes widening. "Get off me! Orochimaru, this is ridiculous, release me or I will never let you have my body!" Sasuke growled, trying to pry the snakes off that snapped at him playfully before one slipped under his pant leg and up, his eyes widening before closing back with a struggled noise to it brushing his member.

"Ah…"

"It feels good doesn't it." Orochimaru purred before standing to move closer to the boy.

"Release me now! This isn't funny at all, I'll kill you!" Sasuke panted out and glared up at him before stiffening to a snake trying to slip between his cheeks, making him squirm.

"Relax, your not going anywhere, in order to be taught by me, you must give something in return, your virginity is enough to sate me." Orochimaru smirked, moving his hand up to slide over the others jaw line but wince when Sasuke had turned his head to bite into the others flesh. "Fighsty, that will do." Orochimaru smirked, making Sasuke glare before wincing to the prodding snake, making him reach in and grab it, trying to pull it off him.

Of course during his attack, his hand was grabbed by Orochimaru's and yanked back up above his head, the elder turning the boy to push him back on the bed and pry his legs open. "Stop it! No! I'd sooner die then let you touch me, disgusting s-",

"Shh, it's alright, I'll be gentle." Orochimaru made out with an amused smirk.

"You'll… regret this you-" Once again the Uchiha was cut off but this time by a gag to shut him up. Coughing into it before glaring up at him, his wrists turning and pulling at the others palms to break free. Of course he had to pause to seeing a snake slither from Orochimaru's sleeve and lock around his wrists, making him cringe and struggle against Orochimaru, spitting insults and screams into the gag.

"Shh, don't be so childish Sasuke, this will not stop, no matter what you do." Orochimaru hissed out in excitement before moving to lick up his neck, making Sasuke closed his eyes and growl into the gag, trying to hold his pride in this. The elder moving to bite at the mark which made Sasuke arch in pain, grunting and squirming before a noise emitted and Orochimaru just had to point it out… "Was that a whimper I just heard? Kukuku, do it again." Orochimaru hissed in enjoyment.

He wasn't going to get out of this.. He really wasn't.. no one would save him, which made him close his eyes tightly and turn his head away from the elder snake. This didn't seem to fit well with Orochimaru since he had grabbed the others chin and turned him back to frown down at him. "No, you will look at me when I take you." Where the words that made Sasuke glare up at him only to arch and tense himself when the snake tried to burry it's head in his entrance.

"Relax for my snake's, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru spoke against his mark before licking over it with a low hiss of warning, expectantly waiting for the young one to relax. But after a minutes, the snake frowned and pulled the other up by the back of his neck. "Relax or I will take you without preparation." He hissed threateningly.

Sasuke of course didn't relax, refusing to let something like that worm it's way into him. His eyes still tightly closed, concentrating on the situation down below.

"Fine then." Was all he managed to hear before the snake was removed and he relaxed a bit only to stiffen and arch with a scream of pain coming off the gag and through the room to something hard having ripped it's way in, his eyes having already dripping from the pain before his head turned back and forth, kicking and screaming was what he was resorted to.

"As punishment, I never lie, Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru smirked as he gave a rock which meant more screams from the boy, having no idea how much it truly hurt.

Sasuke's body trembled in pain, unable to stop his tears streaming down his face from the pain, and not only that, the elder snake had the audacity to continue thrusting, making the Uchiha's back arch in pain and struggle, his legs flexible enough to try and kick the other off, but before he could get a good grip to shove him, more snakes moved to surround his ankles and pin them, his body starting to shrivel into the bed from the pain.

"Ah, your blood is making it smoother for me." The masochist chuckled into the boy's ear. "Mm, so tight, Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke's dark eyes were dulling and soon closed back , refusing to look at the rapist above him. Countless times Orochimaru told him to look at him, and by punishment, he'd get rougher. But, alas Sasuke held out and by the end of it, Orochimaru had climaxed inside of him, Sasuke's eyes to the side, dull like a doll as the snakes slivered away from him and Orochimaru moved out of his walls, a small tick of Sasuke's eye brow from the added pain of him pulling out. As Orochimaru got dressed and turned, he smirked.

"You may leave now, Sasuke." He said, moving into his shower.

With that Sasuke turned on his side and then slowly pushed up, his bangs hiding his eyes as he grabbed his clothing and put on his sleep pants and shirt, struggling to his feet and nearly falling before moving with a limp to the door, opening it to show Kabuto push from the opposite wall and watch Sasuke walk out. He gave a smirk. "Your lucky" Was what Kabuto said, making Sasuke pause in step only to continue walking to his room. Of course Kabuto stopped smirking when he saw blood running down Sasuke's legs and then looked in stiffening to seeing the bed stained with blood.

"Orochimaru-sama… what have you done?" Kabuto made out in a whisper before closing his eyes halfway, not thinking his master would have gone so far as to rape the boy, that risked everything Orochimaru was trying to do… it made him mad Sasuke got to be in Orochimaru's spot like that way. "Kabuto clean my sheets!" He heard Orochimaru yell from the shower, making Kabuto grudging move over to do so like a good lap dog.

Sasuke slipped into his room and stripped right there, moving to the bathroom that was linked to his bedroom and flipped on the lantern. Turning on the water, he pulled the clip that switched it to a shower and watched the water before it got hot and he stepped in, his head lowering to the hot water streaming down his hair and shoulders. His fingers rubbing over his lower stomach before his curse mark gave a flicker of pain and his eyes widened to the reality, making him scream and move down to grab a sponge, vigorously scrubbing over his body with light crying noises. He was raped, raped! Orochimaru was inside him… he even thought he was worthy enough to spill his essence inside of him! He'd kill that snake! His eyes finally lowered to a normal expression and he slowly turned around moved onto his hands and knees and lowering his head. He wouldn't let him swim around, he'd get him out… and never let him in again.. His lips parted and started panting as he hand reached between his legs, his fingers prodding as the bleeding entrance before his eyes closed tightly and he started giving off pained noises, along the board line the cries and screams, as well as cursing the others name.

His fingers managed to clean out the semen swimming around in him as well as the blood, it still leaking as he stood and turned off the shower, grabbing a towel to dry his lower body, leaving his hair wet to drip down, a childhood habit he picked up since his mom always use to dry his hair. He walked out of the bathroom to get dressed and then dropped the towel to the side, deciding on cleaning tomorrow as he fell face first into the bed and dug his nails in it, his hand slipping under his pillow to grip a kunai protectively.

His eyes were open to stare at the wall for a long time, debating on leaving or staying, where would he go? There was no where to go. As well as the other did say only his virginity, and he did take it. So they were even now and he wouldn't touch him again… or at least Sasuke hoped. It was decided, he'd stay. His eyes slowly closed, soon passing into the endless darkness he called a dream, better then the nightmares.


End file.
